A special night
by DarkFlareFox
Summary: Takes place the night before Ichigo enters Hueco Mundo. A/N: i do not support the Ichigo/Ririn pairing, i just wrote this for a change of scenery. Please let me know if this is to much for a M rating. if it is i will gladly remove it.


**(****Disclaimer****) I don't not own bleach or any of its characters; all right go to ****Tite Kubo who made the series. Also, please tell me it this is to much for a M rated story.**

"You don't know that," Ichigo said to the girl reclining in his arms.

"I can't help it," Ririn said miserably. "It just...something about this feels...wrong."

Tomorrow Ichigo would have to enter Hueco Mundo and try to defeat Aizen and his Aarrancar followers. And Ririn, who usually held a positive outlook, was afraid.

"I'm going to get there and kick Aizen's ass, and then everything will finally be back to normal. Trust me, Ririn."

Ririn sighed deeply. "I know you want to, Ichigo. But..." Moments later she felt a hand stroke her hair.

"Hey. Ririn." She leaned back and let Ichigo caress her cheek, before her eyes opened wide at his next words. "What if I told you that I'm scared too?"

Ririn turned her head to look at him, her eyes questioning. Ichigo always acted so fearless... "You are?"

"It'd be stupid not to be," Ichigo replied. "I think I'm going to win, but I'm always scared before a big fight". "I'm even scared of dying".

"No way," Ririn grinned. "You're too stubborn to die."

"But my point is," Ichigo continued, "That even though I think I'm going to win...I want to ask you something. And I want you to promise me that you'll be totally honest when you answer."

"I promise," Ririn nodded.

Ichigo took a breath. "I love you. Do you love me?"

Ririn smiled. "Yes, I do." Her smile vanished as, all at once, something occurred to her, and though she blushed at the thought, she realized now why, two months ago she'd... Looking up at her boyfriend, Ririn gulped.

Ichigo hesitated, and then plunged ahead. "And do you...do you want us to make love tonight?"

Taking a deep breath, Ririn found herself unable to speak. "I..." She tried again. "We..." Frowning, she rose up and kissed him.

After a minute, the two separated. Ichigo was smiling. "Can I take that as a yes?" Ririn nodded, and then finally got her voice back. "Yes. I want to...to make love with you."

Ichigo kissed her again, and then stopped. He knew the answer, but didn't want Ririn to think he was inconsiderate. "Um...protection?"

Several minutes later, Ichigo had stripped off his uniform shirt and undershirt, while Ririn's blouse had been unbuttoned and was spread open, revealing her eggshell-colored, 34b bra. Sitting up momentarily to divest herself of the troublesome garments, Ririn blushed as Ichigo reached for her. She trusted him, she wanted this, but it was still a big step. The look on her face caused him to hesitate, but then Ririn nodded and kissed him again, her heart beating faster as he snaked his arms under hers and unhooked her bra. The shoulder straps slid down her arms and Ichigo kissed her again before laying her back down on the bed and bringing his right hand to her left breast. Ririn gasped in a pleased breath at the first feel of someone else's hand on her body, murmuring encouragements and instructions to his whispered questions. He was apparently at least somewhat experienced - a small pang hit as Ririn regretted not also being _his_ first - but he was also very gentle and courteous, never taking a single step forward without asking permission, and she absolutely basked in the experience. So far away from Earth was she that the first inkling she had of needing to progress the evening came when her hand absently trailed down his bare abdomen and over a hard lump in his trousers. Her cheeks tinged pink as she realized what she was touching, and she also felt a bit guilty at the fact she hadn't yet done anything for him.

"Ichigo, stop..." She whispered. "I can't...I can't enjoy this if I don't know what to do for you."

"You're doing plenty for me," Ichigo smiled, suckling on one firm tan nipple. "Just lay back and let me do all the work." He switched to her other nipple and began to massage it as well. "You're so beautiful..."

"Ichigo, I'm serious," Ririn reached up and gently pulled his head away from her breast, though her body screamed at her for doing so. "Let me do something for you."

Ichigo sighed and grinned at her. "Okay, fine." Lying on his back, his hands behind his head, he looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

Ririn's cheeks went pink again, and then hesitantly, she reached for his belt, unhooking the eyelet and releasing it, then moving on to the button of his pants. Her cheeks darkened again as she slowly unzipped them, and between the two of them, they quickly removed both his pants and underwear. Ririn didn't try to hide her fascination with his member as she stared at it; the first real one she'd ever seen in her life. Being a virgin she of course had nothing to compare it to, but still found herself wondering just _how_ it was supposed to fit _inside_ her. "What...what should I do?"

Ichigo brought one hand out from behind his head and took her hand, guiding it to his erection. He could hear the noise of surprise she made in her throat when she felt how hot it was, and he wrapped her fingers around the shaft, working her fist up and down. "Like...ah...that's good."

After a minute, Ririn found herself wondering... "Ichigo...do you want me to...?"

Ichigo smiled. "Wouldn't mind." He looked her in the eye, making sure she understood. "But only if you _want_ to. I'm quite happy here."

Ririn nodded, wetting her lips with her tongue. Still, she'd wondered what it would be like...lowering her face to his erection; she licked the head once and considered the flavor. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't like anything else she'd ever tasted. However, that led her to her next thought, that if she did this, then eventually he would...and she might have to...Shaking all doubt from her mind, Ririn lowered her mouth onto her boyfriend's shaft and began to fellate him.

Ichigo was in heaven. that was the only word for it. He mumbled soft encouragements to his girlfriend, letting her know how good it felt. After only a few minutes, he felt himself reaching the breaking point. "Ririn...I'm getting ready to come..."

Ririn panicked for a moment when he said that, then made her decision. Taking her mouth off his shaft, she looked him in the eye as she continued to stroke his shaft with her hand. "Come in my mouth," She whispered, the blush on her cheeks as she said that deepening.

Ichigo couldn't believe he'd heard that, but he was too far gone to care. "Ririn...shit, I'm coming...ungh!" Ririn, made a surprised "Hmp!" noise, but that quickly changed to pleased moans. In the quiet of the bedroom, he heard Ririn's throat working as she swallowed his semen, and that made it even better. It was satisfying, somehow, that she hadn't known she would like it, but had been decisive enough to do that regardless. Unfortunately, Ririn didn't realize how sensitive he was now, and she barely decreased her pace. Ri-Ririn!" He reached down and gently pulled her head away from his shaft. "Ahhh...sorry, it's...too sensitive, right now..."

Ririn paled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Ichigo laughed. "Ririn, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He pulled her close and kissed her again, noticing the faint taste of semen in her mouth but not really caring. "Now how about you help me get these panties off," he whispered, "And let me play with that cute little cunt of yours until you come?"

Ririn blushed again, though at the same time a hot stab of fire shot through her at the thought that Ichigo would be touching...and, oh yes, then he'd be _licking_... Her fingers fumbling, Ririn unfastened her skirt and slid it off her legs, her panties following and being kicked across the room when they hung up on her left foot. Her heart racing faster, she parted her thighs as Ichigo positioned himself between them.

Ichigo, again, was struck by how _right_ this felt. Ririn had shaved her pubic hair away from the sides of her thighs and off her outer lips, but aside from that it had been allowed to grow in its natural style, and the dark blonde curls looked unspeakably sexy to him. As he stroked his fingers over the area, Ichigo watched Ririn's face, picking up any cues that would let him know one action felt better than another. He rubbed her small clitoris and she moaned, and then hissed in a breath when his finger traced the opening of her body. He looked up and waited until she met his eyes. "What do you like?" He asked.

Ririn bit her lip. "Um...rub my clit...oooh...yeah, like thaaaat..." Ririn whined softly. "And take your...other hand...mmm...index finger. Put it in... Slowlyyyyyaaahhhh..." Ririn's face flushed its deepest pink yet as someone else's finger penetrated her cunt for the first time. She honestly didn't know how it could get much better, but knew it would, and that was a bit disturbing. "Yes...oh, yesss, like that...Oh, yes! Ahhh... oohhh...hmmm!" That initial brush of his limber tongue against her tiny nubbin was almost enough to lift her entire body off the bed, and from then on it only got better. Barely thirty seconds passed before the glow rose up in her pelvis. She barely had time to say, "Ichigo, I'm..." before the orgasm ripped through her, causing her to cry out in rapture. And he didn't stop! The tide of pleasure had barely receded when she felt him resume his actions, this time entering her with two fingers and continuing to lick her clitoris. Within another minute she'd climaxed for the second time, and when a third one had run its course a few minutes after that, she was reduced to begging him to stop before she lost her mind.

Lying there, out of breath with her eyes closed, Ririn sensed, rather than saw Ichigo move into position to take her virginity. Opening her eyes and staring into his, seeing the love and passion there, swept aside any doubts that she had remaining. Leaning her head up to kiss him, she wrapped her legs around his hips and tried to urge him inside of her. But he held back, and she frowned in frustration before his next words made the reason for his hesitation apparent. "Ririn...how do you want to do this?"

Ririn thought for a moment. She knew that the pain of a girl losing her virginity was due more to the fact that the walls of her vagina had most likely not had something the size of a penis forcing them apart before than the breaking of the hymen. Still, the 'one big thrust' held little appeal for her, so she finally decided... "Just...go in. Slow, but don't stop, okay?" Ririn nodded, then reached down to position the head of his Member at her entrance, only to find that her hands beat him there. Pulling him forward just a little, Ririn's eyes widened as he slowly pressed inside, then they narrowed to slits as indescribable sensations began to cascade throughout her body as he sank deeper and deeper. Barely halfway in she was gasping in ecstasy, and by the time their hips met and he was fully inside of her, she was moaning. This was _so_ much better than she'd ever thought it would be! Kissing him heartily, she whispered her love to him, hearing him respond in kind. Then, once she signaled that she was ready, he began to draw back out, then slowly thrust back in. By the fifth thrust, any residual discomfort from the still-unfamiliar stretching had vanished beneath the pleasure, and by the tenth, both of them were moaning with passion in between their kisses. Their slow pace continued unabated, with neither wanting to change it for quite some time. Ririn couldn't believe that how amazing it felt, to have a boy inside her. Every time he withdrew, she desperately wanted him back in, and every time he thrust in, her pleasure crested higher. Ichigo, for his part, was overcome by the fact that he was actually making love to the girl he loved; both more focused on the others experience than on their own.

Unfortunately, all good things must end, and around fifteen minutes later, the young lovers felt the end approaching. Ririn was gritting her teeth, and could tell that this orgasm was going to be different from any she'd ever experienced by herself.

"Ririn...I'm so close..."

Ririn nodded furiously. "So...am I...just a few more...seconds..."

"Look at me," Ichigo demanded, raising his posture so there was a few inches between their faces. "Look me in the eye when...you come."

Ririn opened her eyes and stared into her lover's. Seeing the emotions there was all it took, and she surrendered as a maelstrom of pleasure tore into her body. They Both came at the same time, their cries echoing in their ears and the experience redoubled by seeing the truth of their feelings in each other's eyes.

This was sharing passion with a true lover. The nearly painful tightness of Ririn's pussy clenching down on him triggered his own release, and he tried something different by continuing to thrust as he climaxed, instead of just thrusting in and staying still. For Ririn, her orgasm definitely was different; it was by far the most powerful one she'd ever experienced, even counting the ones he'd given her earlier with his tongue. Sharing it with her beloved, feeling his seed enter her and knowing what it meant, made the whole experience incomparable.

Long minutes passed during which there were no sounds beyond muttered declarations of love, kisses, loud breathing. Ichigo had at first collapsed on top of Ririn, but she was past caring, and by the time she realized that it was in fact slightly uncomfortable, he'd recovered enough to brace himself on his elbows. They lay there chest to chest, still intimately joined, and were at peace.

Ririn looked up at Ichigo and kissed him again. "Hmm...I love you so much."

Ichigo smiled down at her. "Probably as much as I love you."

Ririn arched an eyebrow as she felt his shaft growing stiffer inside her tightness. "Again?"

**OK! This fan fiction is over. Please comment on the story if you liked it and if you didn't then please forget that you ever read it. Thanks for those who did read!**


End file.
